Top Secret
by Kenta Inuzuka
Summary: As kunoichis se reunem na casa de Sakura para uma simples reunião de amigas. Será mesmo? Elas planejam alguma coisa, e Naruto tenta descobrir, mas para variar não consegue sozinho e pede ajuda a Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba e Neji.


**Top Secret**

**Capitulo 1: Plano de verão**

Sakura arrumava a mesa da sala quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Sou eu – dizia Ino logo em seguida abrindo a porta da casa em seguida, sem esperar a resposta da amiga.

- Fui a primeira a chegar de novo?

- Sim, aposto que a Hinata vai chegar por ultimo de novo.

- Pra variar. Ela se atrasa por que fica olhando o Naruto todo o dia. Por que ela não se declara logo?

- Ela devia se declarar mesmo né?

- Você conhece ela, é tão tímida que não ia conseguir se declarar pra uma tabua – disse a loira, olhando para Sakura com um sorriso – Nada pessoal Sakura.

- Porca – disse ela trocando o vaso de flores do lugar- Para de falar besteiras e me ajuda a arrumar as coisas antes que as meninas cheguem.

A porta foi aberta novamente e Tenten entrava seguida pela kunoichi de cabelos pretos longos que era quase sempre tímida, mas hoje estava mais descontraída que o normal.

- Falavam de mim? – perguntou ela sorrindo para as amigas.

- Não, por que? – disse a rosada pegando uma pasta e colocando em cima da mesa.

- Talvez por que eu quase explodi de tanto espirrar vindo pra cá – disse a Hyuga sentando no sofá e pegando a pasta, levando um leve tapa na mão, que foi dado por Ino.

- Sabe as regras. Assuntos sobre aquilo, tem que estar as cinco juntas.

- Byakugan – disse a menina baixinho, tentando olhar para o conteúdo da pasta, mas sendo surpreendida pela mão de Sakura que puxava rapidamente a pasta.

- Nada de espiar – disse a rosada balançando o dedo.

- A Temari disse que ia se atrasar, devíamos começar a reunião sem ela – disse Tenten.

- As cinco tem que estar aqui se quiser tocar naquela pasta sem ter uma kunai na mão – disse Sakura mau humorada devido ao atraso e persistência das amigas.

- Nossa, ta bravinha né? – disse a loira se sentando em uma poltrona

- Cala a boca Ino – disse a rosada se jogando numa poltrona do outro lado da mesa.

A porta foi aberta e uma kunoichi loira entrou, pedindo rapidamente desculpas pelo atraso.

- Gomen meninas, eu tive que resolver umas coisas pro exame chunin e demorou um pouco.

- Sei, o Shikamaru é examinador também né? – disse a Yamanaka em tom provocante.

- Está insinuado alguma coisa loira de farmácia?

- Olha quem fala né?

- O meu não preciso de água oxigenada, Ino.

A garota se conteve para não acertar um pontapé na testa da amiga, que logo se sentou ao lado de Hinata.

- Legal. As cinco estão aqui então podemos começar a reunião.

- Estão chegando as férias que a Tsunade deu pra gente – disse Sakura com os olhos brilhando enquanto abria a pasta – E com isso podemos por em ação a operação Mudança do Redemoinho!

- Por que um nome tão tosco? – disse Ino com uma gota enorme na testa.

- Eu inventei e achei legal, vocês concordaram, por que não tinham idéia melhor, mas concordaram, então fico esse nome – disse a rosada.

- Mas é tosco – disse a loira.

Sakura entregava papéis para as amigas enquanto uma veia pulsava na sua testa.

- Nossa, parece complicado – disse a Hyuga olhando a folha que recebera da Haruno.

- Não é tanto não. Deixa eu explicar – disse a rosada – Eu serei professora de dança, a Porca-chan vai ser DJ, a Temari vai ser estilista, a Hinata vai ser a "personal trainer", por que cá entre nós, ele é atrapalhado demais e fico um tempinho sem treina com as férias chegando – disse Sakura continuando a explicar – A Tenten vai ser a... bem, a ajudante da estilista e da personal trainer.

- Por que ajudante? – disse a kunoichi em tom de raiva.

- Não tinha muito mais coisa pra faze e você foi a ultima a ser escolhida pra alguma coisa então fico assim.

- Obrigada, eu supero um dia, quem sabe, talvez.

- Isso mesmo, você supera – disse Ino bem ao estilo Gai.

- Mas gente, lembram que ninguém mais pode saber, nem a Tsunade.

- A gente sabe, mas a Hinata vive dando com a língua nos dentes e falando o que não deve perto do Naruto.

- Mas é pro bem dele, então ele e ninguém pode saber, porque um segredo pra vaza é facinho.

- E como vamos agir? – perguntou Ino.

- Bom, a maior parte das idéias foi da Hinata, eu arrumei as coisas e coloquei no papel, mas ela sabe de mais coisas que eu.

- Essa parte é mais complicada.

Ela contava o plano as amigas enquanto Naruto nem desconfiava de nada.

***

- Legal, o plano vai ser posto em ação no dia combinado, e a OMF vai dar certo e conseguiremos mudar o Naruto – disse Ino animada.

- Nossa, ta animadinha agora é? – disse a rosada em tom de provocação.

- O plano é na maior parte da Hinata, e não seu. Por isso as chances de darem certo são maiores.

A rosada tentou se controlar, mas pegou um copo de água que estava em cima da mesa jogando a água na Yamanaka.

- O que você fez?!

- Você tem que ir cuidar da floricultura não é?

Com raiva, Ino saiu, seguida pelas outras que também tinham compromissos e se despediram rapidamente de Sakura.

- Elas estão estranhas – disse ela quando as garotas haviam fechado a porta da casa.

***

- Elas estão estranhas – foi o que disse Naruto depois de voltar para casa tendo se encontrado com as kunoichis na barraca de ramen.

As garotas haviam feito muitas perguntas estranhas, estavam sendo muito boazinhas com ele, muito mais que o normal.

-Alguma elas estão aprontando, não sei o que é, mais eu vou descobrir.

Alguem passava na frente da porta da casa de Naruto, ele pode ve-lo através dos quadrados da janela.

- Sasuke-teme! Preciso da sua ajuda Sasuke-teme1

- O que foi dessa vez? Não consegue amarrar os sapatos?

Naruto olhou para baixo para as botas sem cadarços que usava e voltou a olhar para Sasuke.

- Sasuke-teme...

- Naruto, é força de expressão – disse ele com uma gota gigantesca na cabeça.

- As meninas tão estranhas – disse ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Entra que eu vou te contar.

***

- Elas tão estranhas mesmo, sendo tão gentis com você.

- Poxa, não precisa esculhanbar né?

- Mas eu vou te ajudar nesse caso. Mas precisamos de duas pessoas que nos ajudaram muito – disse ele – mas acho que uma delas deve estar do lado das garotas.

- Quem são essas pessoas?

- O Shikamaru, por causa que ele tem um QI enorme, umas quinhentas vezes maior que o seu, e a Tsunade, por que ela vive criando planos loucos e acho que ela seria útil.

- Você acha que o Shikamaru ta do lado das garotas?

- Idiota, eu tava falando da Tsunade.

- Ah tá.

***

Shikamaru estava sentado na cama e algumas preocupações vieram a sua mente.

- Alguma coisa me diz que vão acontecer muitas coisas problemáticas. Isso é problemático.

**Kenta: As garotas parecem estar planejando alguma coisa interessante.**

**Ino: É, mas como diz o titulo, é Top Secret, então ninguém vai fica sabendo não viu?**

**Sakura: Ele é o escritor ele sabe o que vai acontece.**

**Ino: Suborno existe. Quanto você quer pra deixar a gente assumir o controle da fic?**

**Kenta: Eu não que suborno não, quero ver no que isso vai dar.**

**Ino: É o primeiro capitulo, no terceiro você vai estar quase aceitando o suborno.**

**Kenta: É o que você acha.**

**Hinata: Que bom que o Naruto não ta aqui, se não ele ia fica sabendo da...**

**Ino: Hinata cala essa boa!**

**Kenta: Legal, até o próximo cap antes que a Hinata conte a fic toda.**


End file.
